


The Worst Gotham Has to Offer

by CaptainExtreme



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aphasia, Ass Play, Bestiality, Breeding, Brutal Murder, Bukkake, Burning alive, Child Death, Clitoris torture, Crying, Deaf, Deaf Character, Disfigurement, Dismemberment, Execution, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, F/F, F/M, Face Punching, Facials, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Circumcision, Female Genital Mutilation, Filming, Foot Fetish, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Head Shaving, Horse Gangbang, Human Trafficking, Impregnation, Incest Kink, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Muscles, Necrophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Masturbation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Snuff, Surgery, Tattoos, Taxidermy, Torture, Unanswered Prayers, Underage Bestiality, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vomiting, human taxidermy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainExtreme/pseuds/CaptainExtreme
Summary: A pedophile snuff film producer has to plan his most ambitious snuff film ever. Trying to attract the attention of the Joker, he develops a plan that he hopes will shock even his most ardent fans.(This is an extreme-content story. Please read the tags and do not continue if you are uncomfortable with them. My goal here is to write an extreme story. I am not encouraging any reader to commit these acts. In fact, I am very much discouraging that. I think that fiction is a place where we can explore things that are things we'd never do or approve of in real life.)
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Original Character(s), Barbara Gordon/Original Male Character(s), Harleen Quinzel/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here because of a kink tag and if it hasn't yet appeared in the story, rest assured it will as I add more chapters.

To Preston Prince, making snuff films was like going to work. It was like running a bank. Managing a mid-level company. Something like that. Other snuff filmmakers could be sloppy, could be short-sighted. Preston built his organization from the ground up, over a period of ten years. He had something akin to a board of directions, long-time customers of his films who decided to start investing in his company. With their money, he could acquire better film equipment, better kill devices, a staff, a group of specialists, and so on. He now had a licensed surgeon on his team, an anesthesiologist, a few RN’s, a dentist, a mechanic, an mechanical engineer, a pilot, a SCUBA diver, a few farmers, a good number of police officers, and of course, more than a few government officials. He’d put them all to good use over the past few years.

His customers craved new content as often as possible. If it were up to Preston, he’d give them new films every day. Unfortunately, the best he could do with his resources was one a week.

Killing people on film for other people’s enjoyment was Preston’s full-time job. And he believed in the old saying—do what you love for work, and you’ll never work a day in your life.

In the 350+ movies he’d made over the years, he’d raped all but about ten of his victims on film. And in those same 350+ movies, about 250 of them featured young girls from the ages of nine to sixteen. About 50 of them featured young girls from the ages of five to eight. The rest of them featured older girls and women, but he had a hard limit: nobody over the age of twenty-nine. Someone else could snuff them. _And let’s face it_ , he thought, _a chick in her late twenties was fucking pushing it, even in my personal life_. But sometimes beggars could not be choosers.

Like any CEO, Preston was concerned about statistics, and he kept careful track of them. For example, the average age of the girls he fucked and killed was 13.5 years old. His customers were fairly happy with that number. You see, his fanbase was split. Half of them liked the little teenagers with a decent pair of tits and a bush. Half of them liked the younger kids with no tits who maybe even hadn’t had their period yet.

Preston liked them about 12 or 13. He liked them not so old that you couldn’t tell them apart from 18-year-olds, but not so young that their adult bodies weren’t coming through at all. This was the age that was most fun to kill too. He wasn’t sure why—they just were.

Raping them, killing them . . . he had to stay fresh and original. He could just tie them up, slit their throats, and watch them bleed to death every time. Likewise, he couldn’t just tie them to a post and fuck them from behind every time. That’d just be boring. He knew it, and his customers knew it.

His company’s 10th anniversary was coming up, and he’d promised his fans something special. They’d seen it all from him. They’d seen him rape a five-year-old and hold her pussy up to the camera so they could see his huge white load leak out of her. They’d watched as he kept donkey punching a blind and deaf 17-year-old as he fucked her from behind. They’d seen him methodically remove a 15-year-old’s face and then put it over his own as he fucked her 11-year-old sister up the ass. They’d even seen him kidnap a 13-year-old going through chemotherapy. The shit he did to that bald-headed girl . . . one day, perhaps you’ll hear of it yourself. That was one of his all-time favorites. They kidnapped her the day she found out she was in remission. He’d jerked off to that video countless times over the years. He had a fleeting memory of his surgeon opening up the girl’s skull cap so they could “double-check” that she was cancer free . . . _never even dreamed of cumming on a girl’s actual brain while she was alive . . ._

This time, though, he had a long-term project in mind. Something that would take about a year. So needed to figure out the logistics for holding one of these cunts prisoner for about a year. He could do that, but the key was making sure she maintained the right mindset for that year. If a year passed, and she was already dead inside, that wasn’t fun for anyone. She needed life in her eyes, a spark. She needed just a bit of hope.

See, he was trying to get the attention of the Joker. He wanted a big-name Gotham celebrity to appear at the event, and if he could execute an event that was so chaotic and so subversive that it would shock even his most loyal customers, then that was it—he could get the Joker to attend, or perhaps one of Gotham’s other villains.

Eventually, his associates found a candidate for the feature attraction. She was a 14-year-old gymnast. Early reports were that she had red hair, freckles, and braces. Her body was toned and muscular due to all her gymnastics. However, like many gymnasts, she apparently didn’t have any tits to speak of. This one had promise indeed . . .

He approved her kidnapping.

Upon making that approval, he looked through his contacts for a particular farmer on his staff. _Cooper . . . Dyer . . . ah, there it is. Early_. _The guy with all the horses._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the details of Preston's plan for the 10th anniversary celebration

Her name was Sarah Williams, and she indeed was a very cute—even gorgeous—redhead with green eyes and freckles. She wore her hair in a French braid and still wore her gymnast’s clothing. The guys grabbed her on her walk from the studio back to her house.

A lot of the time, it was hard to tell if these sluts would cry, scream, or be silent. Sarah was a crier. She wasn’t sobbing, but she was crying to herself. She thought she knew what was going to happen to her, but of course she didn’t. _Thank God this one’s not a screamer_ , thought Preston. He’d received the call about Sarah’s successful kidnapping while he was rubbing out a load to the old video where he burned a 10-year-old at the stake in front of her 28-year-old mother. Of course, Preston had the mother tied up with devices around her eyelids like from _A Clockwork Orange_ to make sure she watched. And of course, Preston was fucking her doggy style as she was forced to watch her only child burn to death in agony. Then they burned the mother at the stake too, just so in her very last moments, she’d know the true horror that her daughter experienced.

Preston probably jerked his cock to that video about once every week or so. Would have probably been his favorite snuff of all time if the daughter had been a better fuck. He had both of the cunts’ ashes stores in an urn, and it used it as his cum dumpster from time to time.

Here was the beginning of Preston’s plan with this new bitch. He would not meet her for about two weeks. She would be held in a dark cell with no windows and a plain cement floor. She’d be fed just enough bad-tasting slop to keep her alive, and she’d be force-fed if needed. Her caretaker would be his associate whom everyone called Mr. Power. Dude was a straight-up asshole to everyone except Preston. In this case, Preston gave him specific instructions—"Be horrible to her. Be awful. Don’t physically mark her up. Don’t rape her. Don’t kill her. But fucking go to town on her psychologically. Make up shit about how we killed her parents. Or how they don’t care about her. I don’t give a fuck, just fucking be horrible to this little bitch.”

In two weeks, Preston told Mr. Power, he’d come in to watch Mr. Power go through the motions of trying to rape the girl. Preston would pull him off and save the girl, become her new caretaker. And then Preston would do the opposite of Mr. Power. He’d speak softly to her, put her in a better cell, let her watch Blu-Rays and even play video games if she wanted. They’d get gymnastic gear and supplies if she wanted. Anything at all. “We just can’t let you go right now is all, that’s the only thing. I can’t get into it, but it’s a long, complicated story. But I’m gonna make sure that mean dude won’t even see you again.” It would be an effort to gain even a hint of her trust, but Preston was a professional. They’d even secretly record a lot of this shit, put it on the Behind the Scenes feature.

He wanted to know if this girl was a virgin. At her age . . . it could be hard to predict. But he wanted to know. If she was, he wondered which of the horses he’d called up would be the one to take her virginity.

He’d used animals in his videos before, of course, that’s why he had the farmers on his staff. _You know, I probably made a million bucks alone from that one video we made where a German Shepherd fuck a 16-year-old girl. Probably because we also made her give it a blowjob._

But a ten-horse gangbang of a 14-year-old redhead gymnast . . . that would be good for a normal video for no special occasion. They needed more. And they would get more. Something that would take about nine months to come to fruition. Then Preston Prince would get two kills for the price of one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston grows horny and looks to find relief.

_Two years ago_

“Mistah Preston, is this almost over?” asked Molly Nelson, a six-year-old girl they’d kidnapped at the mall, where she and her mother were standing in line to visit Santa. Her mother turned away for only a few moments, just enough time to let Preston’s associates do their job.

“Shh, shh, sweetie, the men are trying to concentrate,” said Preston, “it’ll be over soon.”

As soon as he finished speaking, a man came up to Molly and ejaculated all over her forehead. Per Preston’s instructions, he’d been abstaining from masturbation and sex for a month. His load was huge and thick and it was stationary on the six-year-old’s face, not like some of the other loads on her face, which were runnier and ran down her chin and onto her body.

“Excuse me, Molly, what do you say?”

“Thank you for your see-min, sir.”

The man ignored her and walked away. At this point, Molly was covered in about 15 loads of cum. Some men had aimed for her forehead, others for her mouth, and still others for her hair. All in all, she was taking things very well. (“One of the advantages of having a slut this young,” Preston explained to the others, “she won’t know quite what’s going on.”)

The original plan was to have about 100 guys cum on her and then snuff her in some creative way, but then the way presented itself. They did the math, and twenty-five loads on the girl would probably be enough to get anyone’s dick hard. The remaining 75 loads would all go in the same large container and if they measured everything right—they could probably hold the girl’s face down in the cum and drown her.

That was creative alright, and yes it worked, but for Preston’s money, the best part of the whole thing was when he thought to have the girl’s mom tracked down and kidnapped. They tied her up, forced open her eyes, and made her watch her daughter’s entire video, including the cum-drowning, of course.

Then men who’d held her daughter down came in the room to apologize to the mother. Preston said, “But great news! As part of their atonement, they’re going to help you make another baby!” Then all took turns raping her as much as possible every day until she became pregnant.

_Now_

That was Preston’s first attempt at forced pregnancy. He realized what mistake he made back then—introducing two major traumas before the pregnancy, the kidnapping and the video of her daughter. _If we could somehow assuage the trauma . . . if I could somehow become her friend and ally . . . it might work, she might not miscarry like that other dumb bitch._

At the same time, he needed misery on the video or the customers would find another producer. Preston needed to find a way to balance trauma and peace. He needed to also give her relief—and that’s where he would come in. He would be the relief from Mr. Strong. He’d be the relief from the horse gangbang he had planned for her. He would be the counterbalance and he knew he had to play his part well. He couldn’t rape her, he knew that now. She had to willingly let him in. _That might be fun for a change_.

Preston really was a sentimental guy, despite the fact that he was the most prolific serial killer and serial rapist in all of Gotham City, perhaps all of the history of humanity. He looked up at the two bodies he kept on the wall—Molly and her mother, both stuffed. _Molly, Molly, Molly, I am so glad we had a taxidermist in our employ back then_. The bodies were naked, and the mother’s tongue had been set directly against her daughter’s pussy. The taxidermist worked with one of their engineers so that a pump perpetually moved the mothers’s tongue back and forth, forever licking her daughter’s cunt for the rest of time.

_I think the pussy was a good choice, but sometimes I wonder if we should have had the bitch’s tongue in Molly’s asshole. Then again, I’ve already got a few videos where I made mothers eat their daughters’ assholes. I don’t need to be a one-trick pony here._

Preston could think when he was horny, and the sight of the dead mother’s tongue eating out her daughter made him very horny. He browsed through the titles of his films and reached for one he hadn’t viewed in a long time.

It was an otherwise unremarkable video where he had the surgeon remove different parts of a 15-year-old’s body. One of her ears. A few fingers. A foot. Finally he had the surgeon remove her head, but Preston was fucking her when the surgeon did it. By the time her head was halfway removed, he felt the pressure building in his balls. But the time the surgeon removed it completely, he came inside the headless torso. It was always fun to watch himself on film. He really got into that one. When he was fucking her, he couldn’t see the way her 15-year-old tits jiggled with each of his thrusts. But even when the surgeon took her head away, those little underage titties were jiggling all over the damn place.

He had all the men he could find in the facility come down and fuck the headless corpse. That actually led to a good three hours of footage. Preston thought it was a nice touch for the surgeon to get a small table where he sat the girl’s head so she could “watch” all the men fuck her body. Of course, a few of the men started joking around, taking her head and having her “say” things in a girlie voice. “Oooh, be sure and feel up my titties, sir” or “Oh, sir, please don’t cum in my pussy like that, I could get pregnant” or “Anyone want a blowjob while they’re waiting their turn?” A few guys joked yes they did, so Mr. Strong took the girl’s head, opened her mouth, and let the men use it as a sex toy. A guy passed it to Preston, so he took out a knife, popped out one of the dead 15-year-old girl’s eyeballs, and fucked the open eye socket. He pulled his hard cock out, came on her forehead, passed the head to another man, and shrugged.

Looking back at the film, Preston thought the most fascinating part was trying to decide the exact moment the young girl lost her life as the doctor was decapitating her. One of the more unusual things about that session is that they never destroyed her body. They sold both her body and her head separately on the black market. Her organs were probably not any good to the user, but that body was probably a pretty decent sex doll for someone, at least for a little while. Maybe a long while if they stuffed it like he did for the bodies he kept. The last time he saw the cunt’s head, the guys were tossing it around the room like a beach ball. That made Preston smile. He genuinely wished whoever bought it was having fun with it. He hoped they’d preserved it and used it as a fuck toy every night. He almost felt bad for removing one of the eyes. He thought that its new owner might prefer it with both eyes.

Still jerking his hard cock, Preston tried forgetting about the stress of upcoming events. In one holding cell, his guys were working on another project. They’d kidnapped a 28-year-old kindergarten teacher. She’d had long, flowing brown hair when they took her from the sidewalk near the school. Preston was feeling random that day, so he told them to shave her head. Cue-ball bald. Smooth, he wanted to see his reflection, that kind of smooth, all around. Then do the same to her eyebrows. Then pluck out all her eyelashes, one by one. “She’s got a pretty heavy bush, boss, do we take care of that too?”

“Oh, fuck no, you let that grow out as much as possible. I want to see how her body hair grows. So let everything else get bushy.”

He was trying to figure out what to do with her on video. He had an idea of kidnapping a few of her students and having them lick her pussy and asshole. Making her suck off the little boys and eat the little girls. Definitely an appealing idea if he could pull off the logistics. He’d figure it out.

He jerking and jerking and just couldn’t cum. Preston knew what to do in a case like this—because he definitely needed to blow his load. His organization kept a room of spare girls, pretty much for any reason. Killing them was discouraged, but it wasn’t prohibited. And besides, it was his organization. _But I dunno . . . I might just wanna fuck her and return her._

He went to the room to look at the latest stock. A lot of the same girls were still there, that was good. A little five-year-old waved at him as he walked by and he waved back. “Are you here to take me back to mommy?” she asked.

“I’ll take you to her soon, sweetie,” he said, thinking about fucking and killing the girl on the spot.

He kept walking. He needed something to help him cum and he’d know her when he saw her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston decides whom to fuck, and we learn a bit about her past.

Finally, the solution to his frustration came to Preston as though inspired by a Muse. _Gummy. I'll fuck Gummy._

Gummy was a special case to say the very least. Everyone had long forgotten her real name by now. The 15-year-old girl had the nickname Gummy because shortly after the group kidnapped her, Preston told his dentist to remove each and every one of the girl’s teeth. Ever since, when the men forced her to blow them, they could feel her gums instead of teeth. Her gums felt _amazing_ around their cocks. Now the nameless 15-year-old gave the best blowjobs in the world—they could confidently make that claim, and they were probably correct.

Three years ago, when they kidnapped the 12-year-old girl who would become Gummy, they also kidnapped her father. Theirs was a very sad case. Only a year prior, the man’s wife—Gummy’s mother—died in a car accident. She was traveling in a car ahead of Gummy and her dad. As her car turned the corner ahead of them, an out-of-control semi slammed into the small car, killing all of its passengers instantly. Both Gummy and her dad were watching, of course, and both of them were traumatized. They’d both spent time in therapy and they’d become closer with each other as a result.

Preston learned all of this ahead of time. He’d researched the family carefully because he knew his fans were in the mood to know something about his victims. Gummy had been featured on TV because she’d earned a scholarship to Stanford University—at the age of 12! And in the wake of all that trauma . . . she must truly be a genius in every sense of the word.

After completing his research, Preston ordered his men to capture both father and daughter, and their kidnapping went without a hitch. Both of them cried and wailed the entire way to the dungeon, Preston’s men told him. “Even the father?”

“Especially the father.”

But by the time Preston walked in to see the two, the father had composed himself, but the 12-year-old was nearly hyperventilating. He leaned down in her face. “Sweetie, we’re not going to kill either one of you,” he lied. “We’re not going to kill either of you if you do everything I say, do you understand me?”

The girl nodded yes.

“Good. Already a very good girl. That’s right. We won’t kill you if you what I say. Let’s test this out, to see how obedient you are. Take off your top.”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH, NO!”

Preston went over and kicked the man in the gut. “Shut the fuck up or I’ll kill her, I swear to God.” Cameras were already rolling in the room in case Preston had to just that. Besides, the opening act had now begun. He returned to the child prodigy.

“It’s just like going to the beach, right? Your little bra is just like a bikini top, think of it like that. All of us have seen girls in their bikinis before,” he said, nodding to the other men standing about ten yards to their side. “We’ve even seen girls your age in little bikinis. Nothing we haven’t seen before. And remember what I said about doing what I say.”

The girl genius was wearing only a t-shirt that day, which she easily (if slowly) removed over her head. Her complexion was porcelain white with a few patches of adolescent acne. Her breasts were still very small and developing, even by 12-year-old standards.

“Jesus Christ, those tits are fucking pathetic,” yelled Mr. Strong from somewhere to the side of the action. The other men laughed, including Preston.

“They are small,” he told the girl. “Okay, now I want you to take off your shorts, socks, and shoes. Remember—it’ll be just like you’re in a bikini at the beach.”

Less resistance this time from either the dad or the girl. She was completely stripped down to her underwear in a matter of seconds. The girl’s underwear was plain—Preston supposed it would be somewhat unusual for a 12-year-old to be wearing anything resembling colorful lingerie . . . though he had seen some girls her age wear it in the past.

The girl’s bottom lip was trembling and tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.

“Sweetheart, you love your father. I know you love your father. You love him, don’t you?”

She nodded.

“I’m going to need to hear you say it.”

“Yes . . . I love him.”

“Then you’re going to remember to do everything I say or I’m going to kill him.”

She started crying loudly.

“Is that a yes?”

“Y . . . yes,” she stammered through tears.

He walked to the father. “And that goes for you too—anything I say, or I kill her.”

“Yes, okay, yes.”

“Good,” Preston said with a pause. “Now go over there and take her underwear off.”

“Nooo . . .” he said, before remembering Preston’s promise. “Okay.” Gummy’s father walked over to her carefully, and he started brushing her hair with an open hand. She was crying profusely. “It’ll be okay, sweetie. We’ll both get out of here, I promise. It’ll be okay. Sweetie, I used to change your diapers, it’ll be okay. I know you’re embarrassed but it’s nothing I’ve haven’t seen before, I promise.”

The girl cried and cried, tilting her head at the ceiling as though in desperate prayer.

Her father unfastened her training bra and slowly and gently removed it from his 12-year-old daughter. She covered her little breasts with her hands until Preston told her to take her hands away. She did, and revealed tiny little pink nipples.

“Stand up, baby. It won’t be as bad as you think, I promise,” her father assured her. She did, slowly, and her father decided to get it over with as quickly as possible. He put his fingers inside her panties at her hips, and yanked them down quickly.

The girl’s pussy was beautiful—perfect and plump lips. It wasn’t what you’d call hairy, but she certainly had more than mere peach fuzz. Preston could feel his cock getting hard.

“Put your fucking hands above your head. Turn toward the men. Show ’em the goods.”

The girl’s heaving sobs only got Preston harder, but she did as she was told.

“Fuckkkkk, we went to all that trouble for this fucking bitch?” mocked Mr. Strong.

“Aww, man, look at the pussy, I’d fuck that a hundred times over, dude,” said another man.

“Make that two hundred for me,” answered another to great laughter.

"Fuckin' shit, man, I have a thing for those clean little armpits," admitted Mr. Strong.

“Okay,” said Preston, addressing the naked 12-year-old, “turn around, show us your butt.”

She did as instructed, going along better with the process now. Her father hovered near her, as though to protect her should they decide to charge.

“Look at that little girl ass,” one man said as others whistled.

“Okay,” started Preston again, “I want you to bend over and show us your asshole. Spread your ass cheeks as wide as you can as you bend over.”

The girl started sobbing loudly again, so Preston walked over to her father, pulled a gun, and cocked it. “I thought we had an agreement.”

The girl immediately bent over, reached behind to spread her ass cheeks, and presented herself for all the men and the viewers at home. One of the cameramen walked up almost immediately behind the bent-over girl to get a close-up shot of her asshole.

“That’s the stuff,” said Preston, walking over to the father. “Get the fuck up. Lick your daughter’s asshole. Lick her ass crack. Go back and forth. Make it sloppy as fuck. Get your fucking slobber everywhere. If I hear a word of complaint from either one of you, I’ll kill you both.”

The father paused but then nodded to assure Preston that he would comply. He walked over to his daughter exposed ass and knelt. You would have thought that this would be unimaginably awful for him, but he knew it wouldn’t hurt his daughter, at least not physically. His overall goal was to keep her alive. If they could both make it, great, but his number one goal was to keep her alive. So he decided he wouldn’t just lick her asshole and her asscrack. He would eat her ass as though she were his perverted lover.

The man placed his tongue on his preteen daughter’s taint and slowly licked up the length of her ass crack, licking her asshole along the way. She whimpered immediately and just cried, “Daddy . . . ” out of pure misery and hopelessness. He kept licking his child’s ass, going back to her taint, and licking the entire length of her ass—he’d do this repeatedly. He did it with more speed, losing his entire face in her ass. He’d only experimented with ass eating once before in his life—about a decade ago with his wife. Back then, they were hesitant, nervous. He could not afford to be either now. So he didn’t just eat his daughter’s ass—he worshipped it with his entire face and mouth. He kept sliding his face up her ass as though it were some toilet paper and he were wiping her. As he was commanded, he was slobbering and drooling all over the place, so much so that when he moved his face away from her, there were heavy and long tendrils of saliva from her ass to his chin.

Preston was impressed and was getting fully erect. The men watching had begun jerking off, and even the cameramen (who’d seen everything over the years) were hard. No parent they’d ever seen had committed so fully to eating their child’s ass. 

The child prodigy was sobbing uncontrollably. Yes, she was scared for her life, for her father’s life. Yes, she was embarrassed beyond belief. But she was horrified by a single thought—her father’s tongue felt so good in her ass.

The man spread his daughter’s ass cheeks even wider so his captor could see what he was about to do. He stuck out his tongue and clearly penetrated her sphincter with it. He struggled to stick it as far up inside her as he could manage. Then he began to thrust his tongue in and out, ass fucking her with his tongue.

The 12-year-old girl wailed as she kept feeling her father’s drool roll down her ass, down her taint, and onto her pussy and legs. _It feels so good, why does it have to feel so good?_ The thought only made her cry louder, which of course made all the men harder.

“Stop,” ordered Preston, and the man did. “So, how did it taste?”

“I, uh, I think . . . ”

“Do not fucking lie to me, man. I’m going to lick it now. If you tell me it tastes great and I taste some shit, I’ll fucking kill her right here and now. So I ask you: how did it taste?”

The man paused and, committed to keeping their captors happy, admitted, “There was a poop taste at first, but I couldn’t taste it after I put saliva all over everything.”

“Very good! Very good! Now let’s see what I taste.” Preston bent down and began licking with the same kind of enthusiasm the father displayed. _Licking a 12-year-old girl’s ass . . . what did I do to deserve this life?_

The man was right—his little girl’s ass did taste a bit of shit, but she was a kid, maybe not the most surprising thing in the world. The man was also right—the taste quickly went away when Preston mixed his saliva with the father’s, creating a huge mess. After a few minutes of tasting the girl’s butt and hearing her wail for her father, Preston pulled away.

Without bothering to wipe the mess away from his mouth and face, he addressed the preteen child. “Stand up. Take your hands off your ass. Face me.” She did. Her face was streaked with tears and her face was red. “Be honest with me or I’ll kill your father,” Preston said, “do you know what sex is?”

She nodded. “It’s when a man puts his p . . . penis inside a woman’s vagina.”

“Heh, that’s a concise definition, but good, very good. Now do you know what a blowjob is?”

“. . . I think so. Is that where a woman puts a man’s penis in her mouth?”

“Good, good, that’s basically the idea. Okay, good. Now one last question. Do you know what a slut is?”

She nodded again. “That is . . . that is a woman who has sex with a lot of men.”

“Well, yes, although I will say . . . it can be a girl too.”

She snapped her head up to make eye contact with Preston, who was smiling down at her.

“That’s right. We’re going to turn you into a fucking slut, you stupid little bitch.”

Her father let out a non-verbal cry.

“Shut the fuck up. You’re the dumbshit who let her get kidnapped,” said Preston to the man. He turned back to the little girl, who was instinctively covering her small breasts with her arms. “I’m gonna turn you into the biggest slut in all of history,” he promised. “And sluts don’t care who they’re with, not even their own family members. Not even their own fathers.”

Both daughter and father looked horrified. “Please,” begged the man, “have us do anything else, anything you want. Anything but that.”

“Oh, I’ll have you do something else. First, she’s going to blow you. Or, well, you can guess what will happen. Now get over here.”

Absolutely defeated, the man walked over to his daughter, who, despite her age, still needed to kneel for her face to be level with his flaccid cock.

“I’m going to direct you here and there,” said Preston, “but otherwise, do whatever you think will make your daddy feel good. The first step is obvious. Take his cock in your hand and stick it in your mouth. Then do whatever feels natural to make him feel good.”

She reached up to put her small hand around her father’s shaft. Her chin quivered again. She’d only heard of this from stories from older girls. She thought it sounded disgusting and promised herself she’d never do it, no matter how much she liked the boy. With that thought, she opened her mouth and took her father’s cock inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to write this entire scene and have it be one chapter, but I also wanted to get you all something since it's been so long since I've posted.
> 
> You'll want to read the next chapter as I go into great detail in describing a unique torture of this girl--not just something Preston thinks about in passing.
> 
> I love the suggestions you all have left. Keep the suggestions coming! Feel free to post them here or send them to me by email. I'd love to hear from you! I'm also still willing to write anyone a free extreme story--please write me at captainextreme1@yahoo.com to request one. I'll write about any extreme topic you want.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true torture of the girl begins.

The girl put no more than the head of her father's cock in her mouth. She wasn't sucking on it or licking it or moving her head up and down. She just knelt there, at her father's feet, with the head of his cock completely still in her mouth. She was both ignorant about blowjobs and petrified by the entire ordeal. The 12-year-old girl was crying, her tears falling down her cheeks and onto her father's cock shaft. Two or three tears traveled down his shaft and onto his balls, where they became trapped in his ball hair. 

The child was horrified, confused, disgusted. Her brain couldn't process what was in her mouth. It tasted a bit salty. She kept her eyes closed, thinking that would make it better if she couldn't see her father. It didn't help at all. It just turned off all other sensory input and made her focus on the incestuous cock in her small mouth.

Her father got her attention, fearing the worst if she froze. "Move your head up and down my penis, sweetheart. Lick it as you go. That's what they want to see. There's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie, they are making us do this. Just move your head up and down, suck and lick as you go."

The girl finally opened her eyes and looked up, making eye contact with her father. She looked like her mother in that moment, and the man had a few quick flashbacks that made him start to get hard in his daughter's mouth. After that, he couldn't shake it . . . she looked too much like her mother. Even though she was so ignorant about sex, she was starting to suck his cock like her mother did years ago. He tried to fight it, but his daughter's tongue was making circles around his shaft and she kept on looking up at him for reassurance, but the animal part of his brain read her look as lust.

The cameramen got closer, wanting to capture everything--the gentle sucking sounds, her sad whimpers, traces of her saliva traveling down his cock and balls, and so on. They knew they owed it to the viewers at home as well as the men participating in the gang rape--almost all of them now how their cocks out and were jerking them to the sight of the forced incest. When Preston ordered the girl to lick her father's balls, the cameramen were able to get multiple HD shots of her little tongue making its way through the man's ball hair. 

Preston finally spoke. "Dad, I want you to teach your slut of a daughter how to deep throat a cock. If you don't, or if she fails, she dies."

This made the little girl break down in tears once again, her sobbing muffled by her father's erect cock inside her mouth. 

"Bitch, you don't even know what deep throating is," Preston said, addressing the preteen child.

"I'll teach her," responded the father. "Okay," he said, looking down to make eye contact with his 12-year-old child, "He wants you to go as far down on my cock as you can go. And hold it there. Even if you gag on it. Even if it gets really messy."

"If? It'd better get messy, you kid slut," said Preston with a chuckle.

The girl still had her father's huge and erect cock in her mouth--she was terrified to take it out without permission. She closed her eyes quickly, then opened them, and slowly moved down her father's cock, further than she'd gone so far. She was down another inch, inch-and-a-half from where she'd started, but she quit because it felt like she was going to gag. 

Preston, of course, caught on immediately. "GO FURTHER DOWN, YOU STUPID SLUT, I DON'T CARE IF YOU PUKE ALL OVER THE FUCKING PLACE! DO IT OR YOU BOTH DIE!"

So the girl forced herself . . . and a few seconds later, she let out a loud gagging-cough sound. Her instinct was to pull her head away, but Preston said, "Dad, grab the back of her head and get her back! You face-fuck that slut! Face-fuck her now!"

Before she knew it, her father had both his hands on the back of her head. His fingers were interlocked, which allowed him a stronger grip to force her head down his shaft. He kept telling himself, "This is to save our lives. I'm saving our lives, I'm saving our lives." He then started slamming his cock down his little daughter's throat as rapidly and as forcefully as he could. The middle schooler coughed and gagged and instinctively fought like hell to get away from his grip, but his grip did not budge. He kept pounding and pounding and thrusting his big cock down his daughter's throat, his ballsack slapping her chin with every pump.

It took only about twenty seconds for her to vomit all over his cock, and once it began, it seemed like it didn't stop. She kept spewing dark brown vomit all over his shaft, his balls, his thighs, his legs, and his feet. Some even reached his belly. Though she was probably covered in more of her own vomit--it went down her chin, her chest, her stomach, her pussy, her legs, and somehow even on her back. Little bits of lettuce and other food covered their bodies and the floor. And yet the man kept face-fucking her like their lives depended on it because, of course, they did. 

Most of them were jerking off furiously now, most of them fully erect. 

This included Preston, who walked in front of the girl, his feet stepping in vomit. "Take your father's cock out of your mouth." She did as she was told. "Turn around," he ordered her, his erect cock coming out through his open zipper. Again, she followed directions and turned around. "I'm going to put your hair in fuckin' pigtails." Preston took the next five minutes to do just that, and while they were not aesthetically perfect, they were perfect for what he intende"Ptd. 

"Do you know what sperm is, little girl?"

". . . it's what comes out of the man's penis?"

"That's right! Have you ever seen it?"

". . . no."

"Ah, well. You're about to see it. I'm going to pass you back and forth with your father. We're going to take turns face-fucking you. When you make your daddy feel really, really good, he's going to pump sperm all over your forehead. And you'll keep it there, you won't wipe it off. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'm not going to pump sperm on your face. You see, I'm going to pump sperm in your little fucking slut pussy."

Now the girl cried louder and more uncontrollably than she had all day.

"Oh, really? You're shocked that I'm going to take your virginity? Jesus, you're dense. You both knew this was coming," Preston said while absent-mindedly stroking his hard cock.

Of course, her father knew this was going to happen, but to hear the man say it was still crushing.

"Now, before all that fun--let's fuck your face like there's no tomorrow . . . because for you fucks, there may not be!" he said, causing everyone in the room to laugh. "Alright, c'mere, fucking slut," he told the vomit-stained 12-year-old little girl. "Deep throat me. Now."

She did, her will to resist almost broken. When she got about as far as she could go down, Preston reached down to grab her ponytails. He started using them as handles to pull her down his cock as deeply and as rapidly as he wanted. And that's exactly what he did. The girl vomited a few more times, enough to completely cover her rapist's cock and balls. The force of Preston's cock down her throat made her emit a noise that sounded like something Daffy Duck would make . . . or maybe a goose . . . some kind of noise that did not sound human but sounded animal and primal. She had no control over her own body--such was the powerful grip Preston had on her ponytails. 

The cameramen were having a field day, of course. Some of her vomit had splashed against the lens of one camera, and the men knew the viewers at home would love--as long as it didn't get too messy. Her entire body was covered, and while one camera was covering the action from a top-down perspective, the other camera was panning up and down her entire little-girl body, showing how the vomit had gone everywhere. In particular, her chin, her small breasts, and her barely-hairy pussy were drenched.

GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK came out from the little girl's throat, involuntarily. Preston was showing no mercy--he was fucking the shit out of this small child's throat. The only bad part is that her teeth kept rubbing against his shaft, creating a very unpleasant sensation in the middle of all of this.

GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK kept emitting the 12-year-old cum-dumpster-in-training.

He jerked his cock out of her mouth, long, slimy tendrils of saliva and vomit strung between his shaft and her chin.

"Time for Daddy Dearest again! Time's a-wastin'! And remember, Daddy Dearest, use those pigtails I provided for you."

And so he did. And as with Preston, he also forced his daughter's throat to sound out GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK-GAWK.

Perhaps it was the sound . . . or the sensations . . . or the very look of his naked daughter (who looked so much like her mother) . . . but the man felt pressure build and build in his balls. He knew an orgasm was inevitable in the next few seconds, and he remembered what the kidnapper said--he had to cum on her forehead. He took his cock out in a hurry and yelled out, "I'm going to cum!" The cameramen ran close--as did Preston. 

"Remember what I said, Daddy-O. The forehead."

The man put his cockhead up against his young child's forehead and jerked furiously. He knew he was going to cum very soon.

His daughter wasn't entirely sure what was going on--she imagined this was the part where her dad would shoot his sperm on her.

As it turns out, her dad hadn't had a lover since his wife died. He hadn't had sex, and he didn't masturbate very often. Many days, it felt like his sex drive was forever dead. In other words, he hadn't shot his load in quite some time--perhaps as much as a month. 

When his cum began spurting out, it was extraordinarily thick, and there was a lot of it. Backed up for however many weeks, the man kept pumping rope after rope after rope after rope of cum on his daughter's forehead and face. Most of the cum went on her forehead, as instructed, and that slowly rolled down the bridge of her nose, her eyebrow ridges, and her temples. A couple of shots accidentally went in her left eye, and a couple of more went almost completely on her hair. Even the man was stunned by how much semen he was pumping out. By the time he was finished, it looked like four guys had jizzed on her face, not just one.

As some of the cum began rolling on her lips where she could taste it, her entire body shivered.

Then, out of nowhere, one of the spectators walked up, put his cock against her right cheek, and started cumming. His load was not as thick as her father's, but it was still significant. Her face was well on its way to becoming completely covered in adult men's semen.

Some of the men said things like "Fuck yeah," "You put it to that fuckin' slut," and "Decorate that slut's face, that's what it's all about, boy."

Preston then spoke up. "Gentlemen, I will ask you to take your seats again and watch what's about to happen. After a few minutes of watching, you may decide to take my place, or you may decide to nut on the slut's face."

They did as Preston told them, and Preston began stripping completely naked. He was fit, at least fit for his age, and he was sure of one thing. He would never, ever, ever take fucking kids for granted. It never got old. It was exciting each and every time. If caught doing it even once, his life would be over. These men's lives would be over. So each and every time was a thrill. Plus these little girls' pussies are perfect. They feel perfect and they look perfect. This little slut, for example, her pussy was plump and her labia were tender and beautiful. He was going to have the time of his life tearing up this fucking little-girl slut pussy.

He walked her a few feet to a dirty mattress he'd placed out. "Kneel on the mattress. Then put your forearms down on it too." Crying, she did as she was told.

Positioned like this, she presented herself for Preston or any other man who wanted to come along and get their cocks wet. Her pussy and asshole were open and inviting, so Preston knelt to lick both, especially the girl's pussy, especially her clit. Sometimes the body responds in ways the mind doesn't want, Preston knew that. He also just wanted to run his tongue along those beautiful little-girl pussy lips. As he licked her pussy, she went quiet for a bit, and she'd probably never consciously admit it, but the man's tongue felt good against her.

Preston stopped licking and stood over her. He looked at her dad. "This is your fault," he said. "Good daddies take care of their daughters. Bad daddies watch them get raped by strangers. And I do mean strangers, plural."

Preston put his huge, erect cock in his hand and guided it to the 12-year-old girl's vaginal opening. They were facing her father. "You're going to watch all of this, man. You're not going to close your eyes. You're going to watch."

Preston penetrated the little girl with his cockhead but soon reached a soft barrier. He looked up and addressed everyone. "I'm about to pop her cherry, everyone!"

Cheers rang out. Some men shouted, "Get it! Get some!" Others yelled, "Fuck her good!"

He thrust deeper inside the girl until her broke her hymen. 

"Well, boys, she's a true slut now!" he yelled. Then he started raping the 12-year-old girl who had once dreamed of one day becoming a scientist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't as violent as I'd promised, but that's again because I'd rather get you all something rather than wait a million years for the full chapters I want to write. So the violence, the real violence is coming. We're talking throat stabbing, dismemberment, eye gouging, branding, forced breeding, tooth torture, and so on. And that's just with this little flashback. So if you're into all that extreme stuff, I've got you covered.
> 
> As always, I love your feedback and suggestions. Feel free to leave that either here or at my email address--captainextreme1@yahoo.com. Feel free to write me there for any reason, especially if it's to request a free extreme story of your choosing. (For people who've requested one or will request one--I'm a little backed up, but they're coming.)
> 
> Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston and his fellow rapists do their thing then get ready to transition to a new phase of the project.

Preston was inside her now. He knew he wasn't particularly deep, but the 12-year-old acted like he was. She kept saying, "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts," which of course only made Preston and his friends even harder. It's most accurate to say that Preston had mounted her as though they were animals. He was behind her, squatting, with his feet flat on the floor. His hands were fondling her small tits. The position not only made him more physically dominant over her, it allowed him to get deeper penetration. He meant to wreck this little girl's pussy.

She was especially tight--no surprise there--so he mixed up his thrusting rhythm. He used slower, more deliberate thrusts most of the time, and then he'd mixed it up with spurts of furious pounding. He did not want to cum too soon. He wanted to be inside her, raping her, as long as possible. Preston had heard people say that rape wasn't about sex, it was about power. Those people had obviously never been balls deep in a wailing 12-year-old girl's warm pussy. The vibrations from her screams traveled all the way to her pussy, which sent the vibration up his shaft. 

Grunting like a wild boar, one of Preston's friends walked up to the girl (mid-fuck) and jerked off on her forehead.

The little child was in absolute misery but she kept thinking she'd do anything to keep her daddy alive. 

Preston moved his hands away from the girl's breasts and grabbed her wrists. Pulling her arms behind her, Preston stood her up along with himself. He never pulled his cock out of her little-girl pussy, though. He had her bent at an angle to maintain easier penetration. When Preston pulled her upright, some of her father's cum rolled all the way down to her chin and was starting to fall to the ground, but the man's load had been so thick that the semen merely created a hanging tendril that was going nowhere quickly.

With her arms pulled behind her, her chest pushed out, displaying her 12-year-old tits for all the world to see. She was not flat-chested, not at all. She'd been wearing a training bra when Preston's men grabbed her off the streets, but Preston suspected she was a good candidate for an A cup.

"Hey, Daddy Dearest," he said to the girl's father. "Look at me. Make eye contact with me. Don't look away." The man did as instructed, and Preston began fucking his daughter vigorously. He went so hard that it quickly created a SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK sound across the entire room. Preston was fucking the shit out of the girl who only four months prior was selling Girl Scout cookies outside a grocery store.

She'd never see her Girl Scout friends again.

She'd never see any of her friends again.

Preston was not slowing his pace down now. He didn't want to, and no one else wanted him to. The cameramen were waiting on it, the moment that he nutted inside the poor little child. The girl's small breasts jiggled up and down and all around with Preston's relentless pounding. Her father felt incredible shame after realizing he was fascinated by them.

Her rapist would watch it all later on video, of course. Right now, he had one thing on his mind--last as long as possible while pounding her. He had enough experience fucking little girls that he knew some strategies to keep him from orgasming too soon. He tried not to think of the sensations in words. He best not think things like "her pussy is so tight, it's like a vice grip around my cock" or "she is so warm and wet and it feels so incredible" or "I'm raping the fuck out of this little girl and no one will ever catch me." All three statements were true, but he could not consciously think them. Just thrust, thrust, thrust, pound, pound, pound. 

Meanwhile, the girl's mind was somewhere in the clouds. In a distant way, she could feel the men's warm cum slowly sliding down her face and in the same distant way, she could taste some of it as it entered her lips. She also felt Preston's jackhammer-cock, of course, but it was such a new, strange feeling that she registered nothing but the pain he was causing her. In reality, she was focused on one thought--she was going to die here. Her life was over. She and her father were going to suffer and die. She was coming to accept that fact. 

Some of the men jerking off began yelling supportive words again. "Get it! Get it!" one man yelled as he heard the flesh smacks. "Wreck that slut's fuckin' pussy," yelled another. "I want that slut next!" yelled someone, which caused everyone to laugh. 

One man, a former Peace Corps member and a political operative in his everyday life, walked up to the girl as Preston raped her. He spit in her face and said, "I can't wait until we fucking kill you." Later the next week, that same man would donate $5,000 to the National Organization of Women and another organization dedicated to protecting women trying to escape abusive relationships. The philanthropist walked beside the girl. "No. I fuck the girl next."

Right on cue, Preston started to feel the pressure build in his balls. "Oh, God, I'm gonna cum!" The cameramen got in their positions--with views of both Preston and the girl togethrer, and a close up of the girl's face as she felt Preston blow his load inside her.

And blow his load he did. Like the girl's father, it had been awhile since Preston had gotten any action, so he flooded the girl's little pussy with as much or more sperm than what her father pumped out on her face.

The girl didn't feel anything at first, and then all at once, felt something warm fill her, something even warmer than the man's cock. She was so mentally gone that by that point, she could manage only a single shudder.

Preston slowly pulled his cock out of the middle schooler. He didn't want to pull it out too early for fear of not every drop going inside her. But he pulled it out, turned to the philanthropist, and said, "The slut's all yours, buddy. Hope you like sloppy seconds."

"Fuck yeah, I do," said the 'good family man' with three young daughters of his own. He put his cock in his hand and slid his cock inside her. Preston's spent load made for excellent lube, he soon realized. Unlike Preston, he was in fact more concerned about power than sensation. "They'll never catch us, not ever," he assured her. "We have multiple cops in our group. We have an FBI agent in our group. We have multiple politicians in our group. They won't catch us . . . because they are us. So enjoy the last minutes of your worthless life, you fucking cunt slut." He started thinking about what they'd all seen on the news about her being a prodigy. "You fucking slut, I thought you were going to Stanford on scholarship? You'll never even see the campus, you little bimbo whore."

Unfortunately for the girl, the man was correct.

He kept pounding her as her father felt like he had to keep watching. "You know," said the rapist-philanthropist, "I should tell you it gets us all hard to know you had all that potential. To be that smart, capable of so much. And we decided to end it. All your life meant was being fuckmeat for a pack of horny, murderous men. That's it. That's what you'll be, then we'll kill you, then we'll destroy your body, then that's it, that's your story. Absolute fucking destruction of a life, and it's fucking glorious, slut." The man started cumming, pushed over the edge by the words he'd just put in the girl's head. As he pulled his cock out for the next man in line to take over, some of his and Preston's semen mixed together and fell to the floor.

For the next couple of hours, man after man took turns fucking her. Some men whose refractory periods were short were able to fuck her more than once. Other men came on her face, and she took so much cum on her face that had it been mainstream porn, it would have been called one of the more extreme bukkake videos on the market. 

Speaking of porn, the men had a mainstream porn actor in their midst. Most people knew Ace from his rough BDSM videos where he'd fuck bound women, and he'd fuck them hard. In fact, some actresses went on record as saying they'd never work with him because he was too rough and didn't respect boundaries. But none of these people knew that Ace's true passion was appearing in Preston's videos.

His body was pure muscle. He treated it as a temple, and it showed. It wasn't just that he had massive forearms, biceps, triceps, and shoulders. It wasn't just that he had massive quads and impressive abs. It's that all of his muscles were chiseled. His body was a work of art. It was something you might see from a professional bodybuilder, but without any steroids and more aesthetically pleasing. He was a beautiful, powerful man, and he also had an illegal set of brass knuckles that he wore as he came up to the worn-out girl. "Feeling tired, sweetie?" asked the muscle-bound Adonis. 

The girl was so out of it, she responded "Yes" in a half-sentient daze.

Using the fist with the brass knuckles, Ace hit her with full force in the jaw, dislodging one side of it so that she looked like The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Four of her teeth went flying on the floor, including her two front teeth. Her father, for the first time in awhile, reacted with a loud "NOOOOO!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW TIRED, YOU FUCKING WHORE SLUT CUMRAG!" He then went behind her, where her swollen, red pussy begged for relief. Ace gave none. His cock was the biggest one in the room, the thickest one in the room. And he was the meanest one in the room. He went inside her with full force and fucked her as though he was trying to kill her by way of fucking.

This woke her up as she started screaming, "Nooooooooooo!" but because of her dislodged jaw, it sounded like "nawwwww!" 

Ace's huge cock was literally tearing her pussy and he kept thrusting, kept pumping, his muscles tensing in the action. In another world, another life, the pre-teen may have found this man very sexy. In this world, he started to fishhook her mouth with his forefingers and used his thumbs to push up her nostrils. "Say 'cheese' to the camera!" he said as a camerman got a closeup of the disfigured girl with a dislodged jaw and missing teeth. 

The muscluar porn star was going after her harder than he'd ever gone after any of his adult co-stars. He ripped her so much that she started bleeing over his cock, but he kept pumping away. Everyone else could do nothing but just stand and stare at the porn star fucking the cum-faced little girl with a dislodged jaw.

Ace finally came inside her, and Preston decided that was as good a finale as any. "That ends that," he announced, and the girl dropped to the ground, her rapists' cum long-having seeped into the pores of her face and drying.

Preston walked over to one of his assistants and quietly asked, "We do have the saw, correct?"

"That is correct, sir. We have it and we're ready to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I welcome feedback, and feel free to leave that here or at my email address, captainextreme1@yahoo.com.


	7. Chapter 7

The girl's small pussy was bright red and inflamed. Inside her labia, she still bled a bit from where Ace went so rough on her, as though he was trying to impale her on his huge cock. Preston yanked her by the hand and made her follow him, and every step along the way was painful. It felt like her pussy had been rubbed rough with sandpaper. Some cum still leaked from it, some cum was still on the outside of it, and her face was still coated with cum, though much of it had already dried.

Not all of it, though.

Preston took the girl to a chair that looked like something that belonged in a doctor's office or maybe a barber's shop. "Sit," he commanded the underage cum dumpster. She did, but carefully. All her movements now were very deliberate so as not to aggravate the acute pain between her small legs. 

All the naked men, including her father, followed along, creating a kind of semicircle around the chair. For there being so many men present, there was an eerie silence, as though they were waiting on a religious experience.

"Now before we get started here, and trust me we're just getting started," Preston began, "Daddy Dearest, I want you to walk over here. That's good, right over here. Good. Now your slut daughter's face is just a mess, absolute mess. Lick off all that cum, collect it in your mouth, and then snowball it into your daughter's mouth. And then, daughter? You swallow the cum. All of it, all of it goes in your slut belly." Both the man and his daughter were so traumatized that the commands barely affected them.

The man lowered himself down and his daughter looked up at him in silent desperation. Her jaw hung to the side, making her look stupid or inbred or both. She kept drooling from that side of her mouth, something she would do from that side of her jaw for the rest of her life. "Come here, sweetie," said the man, as tenderly as he could.

She raised her head up toward him as he learned his down to her. He began licking her face like he was a parent animal grooming its child. In the back of his mind, he kept thinking, "I'm licking all the semen from the men who raped my daughter." Then he realized that wasn't true--plenty of their cum went in her pussy too. He kept licking and licking, collecting the cum in his mouth, careful not to swallow any. He didn't need to be told to get every drop--he would do nothing to risk his precious daughter's life. He licked everywhere where they'd jizzed. Her eyebrows, her eyelids, her forehead, her hairline, her ears, her chin, her lips, everywhere. After he collected it all, and it was truly a significant amount--after all, it was a bukkake--he said, "Open your mouth as wide as you can, sweetie, I know it will hurt." 

Indeed, she opened it as wide as she could, which was significantly more narrow than she could before Ace the Porn Star punched her. But it was wide enough for the man to let the huge amount of cum drool and fall from his own mouth to his daughter's mouth.

"Now swallow it all, you fucking cunt," commanded Preston.

She closed her eyes and did, almost retching as the men's semen made its way down her throat. A few hours ago, she would have believed that to be one of the worst things that anyone could ever do to her. After being raped for hours, it barely registered as noteworthy.

Preston came over to her with a wet rag and rubbed her entire face aggressively. "Cleaning up after your loser dad," he explained. "Ace, throw me that dry towel over there." The porn star/child rapist was happy to comply, and Preston rubbed the girl's face as dry as he could get it. "There," he said, "Now we can bring in Jerry."

Jerry, as it turned out, was a loyal customer of Preston's, and he'd once reached out to explain that he was a tattoo artist and would love to tattoo one of the victims if they ever needed such a thing. Turns out that Preston finally decided he needed it. He'd contacted Jerry about a week ago, and the man was ecstatic. Preston explained what he wanted tattooed on the girl's skin, and Jerry laughed and said, "Oh, I can do that in my sleep!" 

So now here Jerry walked in, shaking hands with Preston. "It's an honor to be here, sir," he said.

"The honor is ours, Jerry. Here's our girl!"

Jerry walked over. He'd seen plenty of naked preteens on Preston's videos, but he'd never seen one up close, in the flesh. He was mesmerized by not just the sight but also by how taboo all of it was. He noticed her bright red pussy and realized the group of guys did a number on her. Her jaw was disfigured--he could have guessed they'd do something like that. And her breasts were perfect--small and perky . . . and covered with some kind of dry substance? . . . vomit? That would make sense.

Preston noticed how Jerry studied the girl's naked body and said, "Oh, I'm a rude host, Jerry, I'm sorry. Would you care to fuck her before we get started?"

Jerry deliberated and said, "No, not right now, I'm too excited about what I'm going to do. Maybe I'll fuck her sometime later this evening?"

"Fantastic, Jerry! That sounds great. How about we get started?" Preston walked over to the girl, reclining in the chair. "You're going to sit there and take what's coming. You can cry. You can wail. You can curse. But you're going to sit there. Or I won't just kill your father. I'll have all these men do to his asshole what they did to your pussy. Then I'll fucking torture him in front of you. Then I'll fucking kill him in front of you."

"errkay," she replied, her voice once again distorted by her ugly jaw.

Jerry pulled up a seat. "Well, little lady, I'm going to give you a tattoo. Aren't tattoos cool as shit? Look how many I have!" he said, holding out his arms, which were covered in ink.

The girl barely reacted. She'd long accepted the fact that her life was over. She barely reacted . . . until Jerry got started. He started on her forehead . . . the tattoo was going on her forehead! The thought horrified her, but the pain soon howl. Jerry took his time, putting down ink very carefully, which of course meant that the process took longer, which in turn meant that she was in that kind of pain for even longer.

Only Jerry and Preston knew about the tattoo. The other men were stretching their necks around each other to see the thing come to shape, and they had different guesses as to what the man was inking . . . until he pulled away and revealed a huge letter S above the edge of her right eye. Then everyone started laughing because they knew what was coming, and they were right. Preston had commissioned Jerry to write the word SLUT on the girl's forehead, to have it there forever. What they didn't know just yet was that Preston had specifically requested that Jerry put a period after the word. Preston explained, "I want her to know that's the end of her story. Full stop. She'll always be a slut. That's her entire story. That's all you need to know about her. She's a fucking slut, what more do you need to know."

The girl's father could see this happening too, and he actually gained some hope. If they wanted to do this, that meant they probably wanted people to see it for awhile. They might keep her alive.

As the girl screamed and howled, some of the men began jerking off again. Little girls' screams got them hard.

Jerry himself was getting hard, but he was every bit the professional that Preston thought he was. "Finished!" he announced. He moved his chair back so everyone could see the final work.

SLUT.

Preston held up a mirror so she could see. "It's backwards through the mirror, but you're smart enough to know what it says. It says everything you are. Everything you'll ever be. Everything you were ever meant to be. You were born to be a living cumrag for old men. That's it. You weren't born to be a wife. Or a mother. Or a scientist. Or a professor. Or a researcher. Your entire existence has been leading up to this. You're a FUCKING SLUT. PERIOD." Then he spit muscus right above her eye.

That became the girl's name for awhile--Slut. Or sometimes The Slut. 

But in the meantime, the men were far from over with her.

Preston started adjusting the expensive chair in a way that spread her legs and revealed more of her swollen red pussy. The camermen moved in closer as they often did when underage pussy was going to be the feature attraction.

"Oh, Doc, it's showtime."

The Doc came over, pushing a cart of supplies with him--the girl noticed a lot of gauze.

Preston turned his attention back to the girl. "You're a fuck puppet that we'll use for our pleasure until we're tired of you. You'll be for our enjoyment. That's a one-way street. We're not fuckin' here for yours."

The doctor pulled up a stool and sat down, his face now eye-level with the 12-year-old girl's pussy. He reached for her labia, pushing them aside with one hand.

The girl was relieved not to feel pain so far. It seemed like the doctor was looking for something in particular. 

That's because he was. Her clitoris. The doctor's fingers reached for it, and he pulled back the clitoral hood, exposing as much of it as possible. 

Without warning, without any word, the doctor cut off the end of her clitoris--a female circumsicion.

The Slut's howl of pain was animal . . . no, not animal. It was alien. Ace had to use all his muscle strength to hold her down as she tried to escape. The doctor returned his hands to the area to trim some of the clit that he missed, causing the girl to emit another alien cry, something beyond words. 

Blood gushed from the wound, and the doctor started addressing it, stopping it as quickly as he could. By that point, though, The Slut passed out from the pain.

Her father finally broke. "Why!!! Why!!!! She is the sweetest girl on the planet!!! How could ANYONE EVER DO THIS TO HER?!?! How could anyone ever do this to my BABY?!?!"

Preston smiled. "Bud. Calm down. You kept her from who she was. You put ideas in her head and made her think she was something special. We're transforming her into what she was always meant to be, what she always going to be. And also, Bud? You haven't fuckin' seen anything yet."

Now it was time for the saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I always say, please leave feedback if you've got it. You can either do that here or at my email address, captainextreme1@yahoo.com. I love to hear from people who enjoy my work.
> 
> Still taking requests for free extreme stories--for those, please write me at the above email address and understand that I probably won't be writing those very quickly. But I will write them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston and the gang push The Slut to the limits of what a human can withstand.

Her father was right. The Slut really was one of the nicest, most empathetic people on the planet. After it rained, when she would see all the earthworms, she would help the living ones back to the soil. She would mourn, genuinely mourn, for those who didn't make it. She volunteered at the local animal shelter on the weekends because she felt that it was her duty to be a good steward to all of God's creations--she used that word with her father. "Steward." She was a highly intelligent 12-year-old, sure. But those could be a dime-a-dozen. What really made her stand out was her kindness, her empathy, her belief that good people can change the world for the better.

\-----

A few dozen naked men were packed together in operating room. Some of them were absent-mindedly jerking their cocks, while the others let their dicks hang free. Both the doctor and the surgeon in the room were also naked (they were two of the first men to fuck The Slut, and right after nutting inside the 12-year-old child, both made their way back to the doctors' quarters). They'd brought in The Slut and placed her on the operating table. She was still unconscious from the pain of the circumcision. Her father was being detained in another room. "I want him to be surprised," explained Preston to a couple of his men.

In the meanwhile, Preston's medical professionals warned Preston that he was pressing things too far. "If she experiences more intense pain today, she could die from a heart attack. And even if that doesn't happen, with what we're going to do, you risk her dying of blood loss," explained the surgeon. "My professional advice is to give her 24-48 hours to recover and then finish the work."

Preson shook his head no. "Listen, I understand. We're skating on thin ice. But at the end of the day, if the cunt dies, my viewers will appreciate at least what we were trying to do. And if it does work, then we're entering a new phase in what we do around here. But I can't have a little pain one day, then a little pain the next day, then more pain another day after that. We do it all today. You do your best to keep her alive. But if you know she's going to die, yell it out so my cameramen can get a good close-up of her death face."

"You've got it, boss," earnestly said the surgeon.

Truly, there was a buzz in the air. The men weren't entirely sure what was about to happen, but they knew it involved surgery. They were chuckling over stupid jokes . . . talking about how many children they'd fucked before . . . jerking their cocks . . . complimenting each other on the size or appearance of each other's cocks. All of this while The Slut lay naked and spread eagle on the operating table. Bloody gauze still covered her pussy. With a few minutes of peace for everyone, then realized how beautiful she really was. A few of the men had foot fetishes, so they rubbed her toes in fleeting moments. One man rubbed his thumb on the heel of her left foot, and another one began sucking her big toe on the same foot. Nevertheless, she remained knocked out. The man removed her toe from his mouth, turned to another man with a foot fetish and said, "I swear, I need to be inside this little girl again." 

The other man, jerking his cock so that it was pointing straight up, chuckled and said, "I hope he doesn't snuff her before we all get to fuck her again. I'm not into fucking dead people personally, but I know a lot of guys are."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I enjoy fucking the dead ones, actually, but I prefer them when they're screaming. The vibrations of their screams makes my cock head feel so good, it's all I can do not to nut on the spot."

Both of the naked men laughed and turned their attention back to whatever was happening with the doctors.

There truly was a buzz in the air, something like an exciting electric buzz.

Then there was actual electric buzz in the air as the surgeon fired up the bone saw.

Moments before, the surgeon's assistants finished tying off a tourniquet just below the girl's right shoulder. The sharp pain awakened the girl, who looked around in a confused daze at all her naked rapists. "Whaa . . .?" she slurred, trying to remember anything from the last few hours. 

And then . . . the pain between her legs. That made her remember everything.

"Ahhhhh, it still hurts, it still hurts, noooooo, I need to see a doctor, pleeease!" she cried, knowing it was a useless prayer to no one.

"Ha, Slut, we brought you to the doctor!" announced Preston, lowering his face down to hers. "And he's going to help you . . . well, in his own way. Speaking of which--well, Doc, take it away!"

One of the surgeon's assistans had drawn a circle around The Slut's arm, just a little length below the tourniquet. The surgeon lowered the saw down against the line and began sawing through the 12-year-old child's arm. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screamed the girl as the surgeon kept going deeper and deeper with the saw. He didn't need to waste time--his assistants needed to apply clamps and stop the bleeding as soon as possible. 

"MOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! I NEED MY MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!!! HELP ME, MOMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! MOMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

Perhaps it was a small blessing for the child that she not could remember the day she watched her mother die in a horrible traffic accident.

"It's about to come off," yelled the surgeon over the child's screams, "make sure to catch it!" Moments later, the arm did fall off but his capable asssitants caught it and put it aside on a nearby table. 

"Get these clamps in place! And you!" he said, pointing to his youngest assistant, "You didn't mark that other arm! Mark it right now! Same place as this one! Go!"

The young man did just that while the surgeon and the other assistants were making sure the girl didn't bleed out on the table.

The Slut began gasping for air, almost as though she was drowning. It was not a complication from the surgery--she was in the middle of one of the worst traumatic experiences a human being has ever gone through. Her chest was expanding up and down in an exaggerated manner, and she found it difficult to breathe. 

"Give that cunt some fucking oxygen!" yelled the surgeon as he walked across the table to repeat the arm-removal process. The men on that side backed up, giving him and his assistants plenty of room.

Some of them noticed that the surgeon now had a giant erection. 

Again, he began sawing and his team repeated their process. As the girl's left arm fell off, Preston realized he was quite impressed with their speed and efficacy. Then he smirked--The Slut was now armless. She would never write again. Never hug anyone ever again. Never feel anything with her fingers. But it wasn't over yet.

JEEEEEEESUSSSSSS!!! LET ME DIE, PLEASE, LET ME GO TO HEAVEN AND DIE, JESSSSUSSSSSS, PLEASE, PLEASEEEEEEE, JESSSSUSSS!!!!! HELP ME, GODDD! HELP ME!!!! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!!!! HELP MEEEEE!"

The girl didn't even believe in Jesus.

Most of the men were now masturbating furiously--one very old man with a huge beer belly walked up to the table and pumped his cum across the girl's chin.

"God damn it, not now!" yelled the surgeon at the old man. "We can do that later, time is pressing here!" He turned to his assistants, who were applying a tourniquet around the girl's right leg, just below her waist. "Here's the tricky part, and we have to be very careful." Even though the girl was very petite, the medical team could not assume they had plenty of time to cut through the leg and not have her suffer massive blood loss.

However, they were an expert team--Preston wouldn't have had it any other way. The removed the leg, though the girl passed out just before the saw broke her skin. "Here's what I'm worried about," said the surgeon to Preston, "Look at those fucking vitals. We're in the danger zone here," he said, pointing to a monitor next to the girl's head.

Preston looked and looked down. He looked around and saw all the men jerking off, all starting to grunt a bit as though they were animals. "No, Doc, we have to finish it."

"Your call. But don't blame me if she fucking has a heart attack."

Preston nodded and the medical team moved to her only remaining limb.

The girl remained unconscious for the final amputation, but it went as well as the rest. As the team carried her left leg to the table, the men looked at what was left on the table. The Slut was now a torso. She was a torso with 'SLUT.' permanently tattooed on her forehead. She was truly useless now--useless except to the men in the room. Twenty-four hours ago, the girl had confessed to her father her nervousness about leaving home to go to Stanford. They went out for milkshakes afterward, and as they came out of the store, the girl insisted they give a few dollars to a homeless person just outside the store. 

And now she was a limbless torso without a clit. Even in the cops came in that moment and arrested them all, she was forever fucked. She'd never have the life she would have otherwise had. The electric buzz in the air was the power all of the men had over her. They were gods. They were cruel gods. And they knew it, every last one of them, even if they couldn't put it into words. Perhaps that's whey they all broke out in a spontaneous round of applause.

Preston smiled and raised a hand to silence them. "Thank you, everyone. But we're not finished with that little cunt. And the last time I checked, we were in the business of making snuff films around here!"

The men cheered again, but then one solitary voice went up.

"Can we fuck her again before you snuff her?"

Everyone laughed, even Preston.

"Gentlemen . . . keep your dicks hard. Because you all are going to get to fuck that bitch as much as you want, anyway you want."

The men cheered at the top of their lungs. Preston had never before been so generous with sharing. 

"Okay, everyone, follow me," said Preston, turning to spit mucus on the torso's face before walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can tell, the last couple of chapters have relied mostly on violence. There will be one more of those, then we'll get back to the extreme sexual stuff. Then probably after that, one more chapter involving The Slut, then we move on to something else. Like maybe that satanic ritual a few of you have been requesting, haha. If you have any other suggestions or requests, leave them in the comments below or write me at captainextreme1@yahoo.com. You can also write me there if you'd like me to write you a free extreme story. Just tell me what kind of things you want, and realize it may take me some time to write it. I love getting feedback from fans!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston and the gang finish turning the girl into what she was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up--this part is really gonna be violent.

The medical team spent a couple of hours patching up the torso so that she wouldn't bleed out and die, and of course, they were successful. While they were working, Preston played a few videos for the men so they wouldn't get bored. The men's favorite seemed to be one where their former colleague Michelle pegged a 14-year-old mentally disabled boy before piercing his jugular with a hunting knife. She kept pegging him even while he was bleeding out, moaning like a fatally wounded beast in a field. Michelle hadn't been involved in their fun for awhile, but when she participated, she could be as cruel as murderous as Preston, Ace, or anyone else. She was a 24-year-old brunette with amazing tits that she loved showing off on the videos.

The men had such fond memories of Michelle that Preston made a mental note to have her back one day. Preston always had deep appreciation for his women colleagues and his women fans--and yes, he had both. He was confident that there were plenty of women watching the livestream, and he was correct. Sure enough, there were about fifty women who'd been watching and masturbating to the whole thing. Preston knew the obvious truth--men do not have a monopoly on being disturbingly perverted. So. Yes. He'd call up Michelle again. He might even have to give that new girl Barbara a try, see if she'd be willing to rape a couple of kids.

The men had edged themselves throughout the films and when they were over, everyone had an erection--except, of course, the girl's father, who was on all fours in a corner during the whole thing. Preston had announced that anyone who wanted to rape him during the films was free to do so, and plenty of the men took advantage of the offer. Cum still leaked out of his gaping asshole as the look on his face registered nothing but utter and total defeat.

\---

The father wasn't looking up when the medical team brought out the girl. They'd folded back flaps of skin over what was left of her petite limbs. They'd removed the gauze from her clit, and while it was all still inflamed and red, it was no longer bleeding. They handed the unconscious torso to Ace, whose enormous erection went up at a 45-degree angle. He held with two hands, just below her small breasts and just above her navel. 

"Hey Papa," Ace called out, "Come over here and look at your slut daughter."

The man didn't move, didn't even look up.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE."

The father, completely naked, slowly stood up, causing a small flood of cum to leak from his asshole down against his inner thighs and calves. 

"OVER HERE, FUCKER."

With his head down, he walked slowly over to where Ace called him. He stopped in front of Ace, then one random man slapped the father on the ass and laughed.

"Lookie lookie what I've got," said Ace.

The father slowly turned up his head and it was as though his brain couldn't quite register what he was seeing at first.

Then it did.

'OH MY GOD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHY, JESUS, WHY?! OH, JESUS, OH MY JESUS, OH WHY, WHY?!!!!"

His screams awoke his torso-slut-daughter, who started to look around. She'd been having a dream that she was playing with her family dog in an open field. "Whaaaaa?" she said before seeing her hysterical, naked father.

"Look what we did, slut! You'll love it!" promised Ace.

Preston wheeled over a full-length mirror and put it in front of the girl.

For about a good fifteen seconds, the girl thought she was witnessing an optical illusion. In fact, she was so sure of it that she chuckled a bit, trying to figure out how the mirror was making her arms and legs disappear.

Then she remembered. OH GOD.

"N . . . n . . . no. No. N . . . no."

"Duuurrrrrr . . . y . . . y . . . yes, yes, yes, you stupid fucking slut," mocked the porn star.

The Slut tilted her head up and whispered, "Kill me. Just kill me. Just kill me. I don't want to live. I'm begging you to kill me. You're going to kill me anyway, just do it."

Preston said, "Nah, we're not gonna kill you." He paused to pat her on the top of her head. "But we are gonna kill him!" Preston quickly pivoted and buried a switchblade into the side of her father's neck. Blood almost immediately spurted everywhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DADDY!!!! DADDY!!!! DADDY, I NEED MY DADDY!!!! I NEED MY DADDY!!!! HELP HIM, YOU'RE DOCTORS!!! HELP HIM, I NEED MY DADDY!!!"

As the man's blood kept spurting out, he instinctively tried to cover his wound with his hand. The sight made it all the worse for the girl.

"OH NOOOO, PLEASSSEEEE, SAVE HIM!!!! KILL ME!!!!! DOCTORS, YOU CAN SAVE HIM!!!!!"

The medical team, jerking their cocks at a slow pace, were unmoved by the torso's cries.

The man tried to speak something through his inevitable death. Last words of love? A plea for help? Who could tell. In any case, he died moments later in a thick pool of his own blood.

The girl tried to hit Ace . . . then she tried to remember she had nothing to hit him with. Her phantom limb pain fooled her for a moment.

Preston stepped up with the worst smile she'd ever seen. "Well, I gotta tell ya, Slut. That's gonna be the last thing you ever see." 

The girl prepared for her death. Instead she heard Preston tell the men, "Open her right eye." She shut her eyes quickly, holding them as close together as possible. Rough, big hands suddenly were pulling at her eyelids, trying to reveal her eye, which they did without too much trouble. They then held it open for Preston, who approached carrying something . . . a spoon? Whatever it was, he put it to the surface of the girl's eyeball and tried to move it underneath her eye.

Now it was extreme pain but also rage from the girl. In a final act of defiance, she moved her head to bite Preston with what teeth she had left. 

"FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!" yelled Preston, pulling his hand back from her eye socket, where he'd managed to partially dislodge the right eye from the socket, leaving it partially hanging. "Okay, that's fucking it! THAT'S FUCKING IT!" He looked at the medical staff and yelled, "Which one of you fucks can pull out teeth?"

Stepping out from behind the head surgeon, his on-staff dentist stepped out. "Hey, Preston. How many you need removed?"

"FUCKIN' ALL OF THEM! GET YOUR SHIT!"

A few minutes later, the girl lay once more on the operating table, her right eye partially hanging out of the socket.

"Preston, I highly advise that we use at least some morphine or something--too much pain in one day is going to kill her and we are so close to your dream being realized."

"Fine, fine, but watch it--not too much."

The team worked for the next two and a half hours, carefully pulling out every last one of the Slut's teeth. Now her mouth was just a set of gums and a tongue. Perfect blowjob mouth.

"Now try to bite me, you fucking cunt," said Preston, returning to her eye. He pulled it completely out of the socket and let it hang down by its optic nerve. The morphine took away most of the pain the girl would have otherwise felt. 

"Bring her over here," Preston commanded Ace, who was happy to follow along. "Let her see her fucking dad's corpse one last time." Ace did just that, putting the girl's face right up against the father's face and glassed-over eyes. The men thought they were torturing the girl, but the act allowed her to whisper one last thing: 

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I love you. I love you forever."

Ace then pulled her back up as Preston turned to her left eye and scooped it out of the socket, leaving it hanging against her cheek.

"NOW she's a true slab of fuckmeat, everyone! She can't walk. She can't write. She can't see. She can't feel anything with her clit. She is only useful for one thing and one thing only--FOR US TO FUCK HER ANYWAY WE WANT!"

The men cheered and they started jerking their cocks with more speed.

Preston turned to the girl and said, "I'm going to keep you alive as long as I can. I want to have you here until you die at the fucking age of 100. I'm gonna make sure you live a long, long, miserable, solitary life, you fucking worthless slut."

The blind, limbless 12-year-old was so numb to everything she didn't react.

"I should ask you one question, though. Have you ever wanted to be a mommy? Cause lemme fucking tell you right the fuck now--wow, are you gonna get your wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more spots for a free and personalized extreme story if anyone wants one. Just write me at captainextreme1@yahoo.com to request one. Tell me what kinds of things you'd like to see.
> 
> Or just write with feedback. I love hearing from fans.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present day--our last moment with the girl for now.

And sure enough, the slut did become a mommy. A few times over.

Shortly after her gang rape and brutal torture, she began menstrating, so now the men had a chance of getting the little slut pregnant whenever they took her. 

Preston had her tied from the ceiling in a chilled room--not a freezer, not to kill her. Just to keep her cold. To preserve her. After all, she was a healthy slab of fuckmeat. 

She hung down from the ceiling at a level where virtually any man could come along and fuck her with ease. Or get a gummy blowjob with ease, which is maybe why the men eventually started calling her "Gummy" instead of "Slut." 

They kept her alone, no one to talk to, not even for a little while. Preston loved that. Preston loved the idea of psychologically torturing the cunt--forever, for always. In fact, he discouraged the men from talking to her when they fucked her. Eventually, he couldn't trust them to squash their natural instincts, so he ordered his medical staff to deafen her if possible, and they were happy to oblige. The torso now deaf, he told the men that they could talk to her all they wanted. She'd never hear another thing in her life.

Eventually, he made it so the doctors took away her ability to talk--something to do with her vocal cords. He didn't care. He just wanted her deaf, blind, unable to talk, unable to walk, unable to write, unable to read, unable to hug, unable to play an instrument, unable to do fucking anything but take fucking cum like the fucking slut she was. He gave thought to giving her a lobotomy--and perhaps one day he would--but he wanted her perfectly sane, perfectly trapped in her body, or what was left of it.

He wanted her to have a long, miserable fucking life.

Then men loved fucking a torso and his viewers loved watching her get fucked. It wasn't all that unusual for Gummy to be raped 100 times in the course of a day. Sometimes more. 

By the time she was 13, she'd given birth to a baby girl. She never saw the baby. Never embraced it. Never knew it. The men took the baby--father unknown--and crammed it in an industrial blender, turning it to liquid after a few tough moments when they thought the huge blender wouldn't get the job done. The blades had cut through its skull and perhaps become stuck there for a few moments, but they soon picked up the pace and got the job done.

They added a few bananas and strawberries to the baby goo, then they had Gummy drink it. They couldn't hear the uproarious laughter as the tortured slut drank her newborn-daughter smoothie.

Gummy was soon pregnant again after that, giving birth shortly before her 14th birthday. This time, the men didn't kill the baby immediately, and this is where Preston developed his idea to start a group of breeding girls. Men could get the bitches pregnant and the babies would be used for different purposes. Some babies would be killed right away for fun. Some they'd let grow up a bit so they could rape them and then kill them--different men preferred different ages. They'd even let some get to their teenage years and do the deed. Maybe a select few would join their gang, think they were part of the crew, then be shocked one day to be the snuff target. All kinds of fucking possibilities.

They let Gummy's baby grow up--at least for now. It was now two years old, living at the compound, and it had not a clue anything was wrong with her life. She lived in comfort, enjoying all the best cartoons and movies and fun.

Gummy gave birth to her third child only two months ago. Preston was following the same suit with that one--still plenty of time to decide what to do with this third child.

But he already knew what he'd do with the fourth child. The fourth child would be his and he'd know that it was his.

No one had fucked Gummy since she'd given birth--he knew that. So he knew all he had to do was be the only one to fuck the shit out of her until she became pregnant again--and the baby would be his. 

He walked inside the chilly room to see Gummy hanging there, completely naked and miserable. She couldn't hear him, couldn't see him. Since she was suspended, she couldn't even feel the vibrations his footsteps made as he walked to her.

Perhaps that's why she had no hesitation about taking a piss moments after he entered the room.

Preston pulled down his pants and began jerking off to get harder. 15 years old. She'd grown so much since they first raped her and destroyed her life. Her tits were pretty significant now. They were bigger than an average 15-year-old's tits. They never cut her hair, so her long hair hung everywhere, it seemed. Nice to pull when fucking her. She had hair all over her pussy and in her armpits and some even on the leftover nubs of her legs. She reeked, despite Preston's attempts to keep her relatively clean. He did everything he did to clean up her shit, piss, and menstral blood every few days or whenever needed. 

Preston and his men had destroyed this child's life. Absolutely destroyed it. It was as though God had one thing planned for the slut and Preston stepped in and diverted the plans of God himself. So no wonder Preston felt like God when he destroyed all these children and their fucking parents. 

Thinking along those lines got him fully hard, and he entered Gummy for the umpteenth time, her recent piss being good enough lube. The torso made a bit of a jerk, indiciating the first moment she knew anyone else was even in the room. Time was so difficult for Gummy--how much time had elapsed since she'd been hung up in the room? A month? A year? A decade? For her, not knowing was one of the worst parts.

His massive cock entered the slut and Preston wrapped his hands around the teenage girl's big tits. Some of the men loved berating the deaf torso, mocking her, mocking her father, mocking her god, mocking everything. Preston said nothing to her as he humped her. No one could see the evil grin he had on his face as the 15-year-old girl's pussy tightened around his cock. 

He thrust and thrust and thrust and thrust his huge shaft inside the limbless teenager, pulling her torso back at his cock in a steady and hard rhythm. When he eventually orgasmed inside her, he made sure to stay inside her long enough to have every bit of cum pump out inside of her.

He pulled out, his stress relieved, and he slapped the bitch on the ass. Time to get back to business.

Preston walked out of the chilled room and Gummy was left eternally suspended, warm cum slowly sliding out of her pussy and onto the cement floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I always say, I love hearing from fans, so don't be shy. I've got one or two more slots for anyone who wants a free extreme story, just write me at captainextreme1@yahoo.com.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story. If you'd like to reach out to me, please leave a comment or write me at captainextreme1@yahoo.com. If you like, I'd be happy to write you a personalized extreme story, free of charge. Just write me with your kinks/subjects you'd like to see, and I'd be happy to do that for you. I love writing when I know it's for a fan who will enjoy it.
> 
> As for this story, I'll take what requests there might be. I can work in virtually anything.
> 
> And remember--I am actively discouraging everyone from being like Preston Prince, but fiction is the place where we can explore extremes.


End file.
